Pokémon: War of the Ages
by Starstrukkxxx
Summary: The Beasts of our great world shall clash, and hence the world will turn to Ash. A series of strange dreams sends Ash into an adventure far different from any he's experienced before. And where does Sir Aaron fit into all of this? Soon Ash will learn that there is more to him than he could have ever imagined!
1. Introduction

**A/N: **So there's my Fanfiction account xD Hey there everyone who reads this, so it's been a while since I've posted anything, I wish I could say 'Oh schoolwork that's why' but alas that's a lie xD Anyway I hope I'm not too rusty and Y'all enjoy this! ^-^

* * *

><p><strong>Introduction<strong>

"Jackie! So glad you could make it on such short notice!" The voice was deep and cheerful, though the young ranger could unearth a tone of seriousness buried deep within it.

"How could I not Lance, things are finally starting to get interesting around here"

The Johto Champion gave a throaty laugh.

"If only it were under better circumstances Jack. Take a seat, Red should be joining us in a moment!"

"The Red? But he never leaves Mount Silver; things must be pretty serious if he's willingly coming down here!"

"We'll explain shortly Jackie, I assure you!" The blue eyed ranger gave a nod of affirmation glancing around the room for the first time since he'd arrived at the G-Men's headquarters, situated directly beneath the Goldenrod City department store.

The champions of every region across the globe were seated around a large, polished, four legged, oak table. Wallace was seated on the left next to Cynthia with Steven on his right, across from them sat Alder next to two empty chairs, Lance took his seat at the head of the table, a piece of worn manuscript in front of him along with a pile of papers.

"Lance what is that?" Jackie questioned, as he took his seat next to Alder.

"This scroll was unearthed mere weeks ago, found by a telepathic Slowking in the Orange Islands, it gave it to Blaine who was paying a visit to Shamouti Island, he told me the Pokémon spoke the words 'It's time' handed him the Parchment and disappeared beneath the waves. It's one of the reasons I called you here, strange things are happening Jackie, things we can't explain-" The creak that emitted from the rusty, metal door interrupted Lance's explanation, as all the occupants of the room turned to stare at the young man who'd just entered. Raven black hair, red jacket, hat, and probably his most striking feature, a pair of bright crimson eyes.

"Red Ketchum" Jackie breathed, "The Kanto Legend."

The twenty-something year old man, glanced up at the sound of his name, eyes locked on the Ranger. "I don't believe we've met."

The blonde grinned, "Pokémon Ranger Jack Walker, pleasure to meet you!"

"Red Ketchum, though you seem to already be familiar with me!"

"You sound surprised"

"Hmm" the Kanto Legend gave a sideward smirk and took his seat next to the sapphire eyed man.

"Good, everyone has finally arrived, great to have you with us after such a long time Red. Now let's get down to business. The prophecy." It was then the auburn haired champion displayed the worn parchment in their line of sight.

"What's it say Lance." Red's voice was stony, "It involves my little brother, that's why I'm here, I need to know what has been foretold." Jackie could immediately feel the change of atmosphere, as he glanced between the two men who seemed to be having a face off

"It's not-"

"Please Lance! My brother, Ash, what is in store for him, he's still just a child!"

Lance finally amended, giving a tired sigh and began to read:

_The Beasts of our great world shall clash,_

_And hence the world shall turn to Ash._

_Through darkness, light it shall prevail,_

_But stand alone and he shall fail._

_For when he opens heaven's door,_

_This world's brave hero will be no more_.

Jackie could barely hear Red's heartbroken voice, mutter the word 'no' over and over again in a broken whisper, and he laid a gentle hand on his shoulder.

He glanced around the table, seeing the forlorn faces of the world's champions.

"He's only sixteen." Cynthia mumbled, voice gentle, as she looked over at the heartbroken Kanto Legend, who was struggling to fight back his tears. "He's a mere child, and this prophecy predicts the only way to keep life as we know it alive, is for Ash Ketchum to die?!"

"Ash" Jackie whispered almost inaudibly "Why is it so familiar?" Suddenly images of a young boy, no older than ten years old surrounded his thoughts, a little boy dressed in blue, the boy who risked his life to save the Samiya Sea Temple, the king of the seas.

"When does it begin?" the ranger breathed,

Lance's eyes look pained, "It already has."

"No!" Red choked out,

"I'm sorry Red, it's been foretold, no matter how hard we try, we cannot change destiny"

"But he's just a child!" Steven exclaimed,

"Be that as it will, its fate!" Lance said. Voice strained, "According to our sources Teams Galactic, Rocket and Plasma have joined forces. Cyrus, Giovanni and Ghetsis have made themselves the commanders, we have no name to identify them by just yet."

"But that can't be!" Cynthia exclaimed, "Cyrus was trapped in the distortion world, how could he have escaped?! It's impossible!"

"Never underestimate the Power of an organisation run by the brains of the leaders of three of the most notorious teams that have ever walked this earth! Even this newly christened Team's second in command; Jupiter, Mars, Saturn, the seven sages, Ariana, Proton, Archer, every single one of them are more powerful than ever before. They are a real threat this time!"

"Does Ash know of any of this?" Wallace questioned, cerulean eyes trained on the Johto Champion with piercing intensity.

"No, he knows nothing, he's blissfully ignorant to all of this, and as much as I'd love it to stay that way, it cannot. Jackie and Red, you two come with me, the rest of you, need to return to your regions immediately and keep an eye out for any member of the new Team Galaxy!"

"Lance" Jackie said softly "Where are we going?"

The Dragon Master gave a deep sigh. "We're going to the Kalos Region."


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

"_Open your mind, your aura awaits you, reach for it, tap into it, believe in it and only then may you use it. A storm is coming and you, Ash Ketchum, are right in the centre of it. Visit the tower of Mastery, there the Riolu you met in Sinnoh will be waiting for you, take it with you and allow the next chapter of your story unfold."_

Amber eyes snapped open as sixteen year old Ash Ketchum was awoken by the sound of his Holo-caster ringing out. Rays of the Shalour city sun flitted through the gaps in the Pokémon centre curtains. It seemed Serena, Clemont and Bonnie had already made it down for breakfast. Groggily, he answered it to quell the incessant ringing, the strange dream he'd had moments ago consuming his thoughts. What on earth had that been about?

Next to him Pikachu shook himself awake and gave a yawn as Korrina's image flickered to life. "Mornin' Ash! You'll never believe what's happened! Grandpa woke up this morning to find a little Riolu in the Tower of Mastery, you've gotta come over here right away and check it out! It can use Aura Sphere!" Ash felt his breath hitch and quickly hid his shock as Korrina gave him a curious glance.

"Uh-yeah that's um that's really unusual, we'll be right over, okay."

"Uh sure Ash-"

"Bye!" he hung up before she could respond.

"No way" He mumbled, there's no way!" He exchanged a look with the electric mouse who looked just as confused as his trainer. "Pikachu you'll never believe it, I dreamt about this."

"Chu?" His partner tilted his head in curiosity undoubtedly asking him to elaborate.

"Someone, something told me this would happen, to go to the tower and 'let the next chapter of my story unfold' or something.

The odd look aimed his way in response caused Ash to exhale sharply. "I just think it's too much of a coincidence for us not to check it out!" his partner gave a reluctant nod in reply, still slightly sceptical of the entire ordeal. "Awesome buddy, let's get going then!" throwing on his signature jacket and placing his red cap on his head, he put the strap of his backpack over his left shoulder he began making his way downstairs.

He'd gotten his eighth badge almost two weeks ago and he and his friends had returned to Shalour City to visit Korrina and possibly learn more about the elaborate mystery of mega-evolution. It seemed that Charizard was capable of mega evolving and had recently joined Ash's party once more as he strived to figure out just how it worked, although he had the keystone, finding Charizards mega-stone was a whole other story!

Gurkinn had gifted Ash with the Keystone after witnessing Ash's outstanding victory against the final Kalos Gym Leader Wulfric, he had told him that he'd been blown away by Ash's bond with his Pokémon and believed that he would master mega evolution with ease.

It didn't take him long to locate his companions. Clemont, Bonnie and Serena were sitting around one of the many tables dotted around the Pokécentre cafeteria, with a smile he made his way over to them catching their attention instantly.

"Morning Ash, you're just in time for breakfast!" Bonnie chirped.

"Sorry Bonnie I've gotta run, Korrina's found something interesting in the tower of mastery, a Riolu that can use Aura Sphere, she asked us to check it out!"

"Are you serious?!" Clemont gave the raven haired trainer an incredulous look, "They're seriously rare and can only be found in Sinnoh right?"

"Right, so you want to check it out?"

His blonde companion was already on his feet rearing to go. "I have got to see that! Come on Bonnie, Serena."

Their two female companions gave a sigh and exchanged a look."Fine, fine we're coming you two."

Ash beamed and with newfound energy burst into the streets, could it really be the same Riolu he'd met in Sinnoh two years ago?

The large tower loomed in the distance looking almost ominous in the dull mist that had shrouded the city of Shalour earlier that morning, no matter how hard Ash tried he couldn't deny how much that building gave him the creeps, he couldn't exactly describe it, but every time the landmark came into his line of view he couldn't suppress a shudder. Shrugging it off he continued on his way, unable to quell the sense of hopefulness welling inside of him. If it really was the same Riolu and if it wanted to come with him, it truly would be a huge asset in battle, and maybe, just maybe, he could learn more about his own aura, about just how powerful it truly was and perhaps it could assist him in becoming a stronger trainer.

Though it was true that since his first battle with Viola, he had won each badge first time, some with surprising ease and others by the skin of his teeth. He knew he was growing stronger, but he still wanted to become an even more powerful trainer and maybe the key to that was understanding the seemingly overwhelmingly powerful energy that was apparently a part of his very being.

Korrina was waiting for them outside when they arrived, her blonde hair in its signature ponytail, her light grey eyes gleaming with excitement. Ash opened his mouth to greet her when he was hit by a familiar sensation, a feeling as though the entire world was in slow motion.

"Ash, you okay?" Suddenly Korrina's voice was right next to him as he felt the world around him lurch.

"Uh, yeah sorry, morning Korrina!" Ash's voice was slightly shaky as he attempted to hide it behind a blinding smile. "Anyway, where's this Riolu you were telling me about?"

"He's with Grandpa, he's talking to some researcher from Kanto who's doing some study on Mega Evolution."

"Hey Riolu get back here! What's up with you!" Ash whirled around just in time before the small Jackal-like Pokémon launched itself into his arms.

_"Ash, Ash it's really you! I knew I sensed you I knew it!"_

"Of course you did, we are connected after all" Ash smiled before he froze realizing he had just understood every word the young Pokémon had said. "What th-"

_"YOU CAN UNDERSTAND ME!" _Riolu shrieked, Ash winced slightly,

"Not so loud Riolu!" He lightly scolded, "I can hear you well enough!"

_"Oh sorry Ash"_

"It's alright!"

_"Ash can you understand me too?" _Pikachu's voice was slightly timid as Ash could only gape open mouthed.

"What the heck is happening?!"

_"So you can?"_

"Yeah Pikachu, I can, loud and clear." He was slightly overwhelmed, as his mind raced in an attempt to make sense of what had just happened.

"Ash?" Looking up Ash found himself face to face with a familiar auburn haired teen.

"Gary?"

"Long time no see Ashy-boy!" The youngest Oak seemed taller than Ash remembered, yet far more cheerful, his dark eyes glimmered with a playfulness Ash hadn't witnessed since they were kids. Clad in his signature white lab coat he shot Ash a quick grin.

_"You know him?" _Riolu's voice was questioning as he turned to glance at Gary curiously.

"Yeah, he's one of my best friends, has been since we were kids."

_"I guess if he's your friend it explains why he's so nice!" _Ash gave a small laugh at that as Gary stared at him questioningly.

"What'd it say?"

"He thinks you're nice," Ash replied with a slight smile.

"And you understood?"

"Uh yeah, every word."

Gary was rendered speechless, the only thing he was capable of doing at that current moment in time was to stare at his childhood friend in astonishment. "How the-"

"Just as I thought, you're Aura adept, and a mighty powerful one at that!"

"What?!" Korrina exclaimed, "But Grandpa, I thought Riley of Sinnoh was the only adept left in existence!"

"Ash" Gurkinn's voice was firm and immediately grasped Ash's attention. "Ash what do you know of the mystical power you possess?"

"Not a great deal, I mean I know my Aura is the same as Sir Aaron's, but that's about all I really know. Also I can solidify it but only if I wear Sir Aaron's gloves."

"I don't I always thought- you're the only descendent of Sir Aaron left; as far as we were concerned there were no descendents remaining, we had no idea Sir Aaron had any offspring, but it's the only explanation for your identical aura marks!"

"Aura Marks?" Ash asked slowly,

"Remove your left glove" although puzzled Ash did as asked.

"Just as I thought, that's your Aura mark" Gurkinn explained pointing to the triangular shaped mark on the back of Ash's hand.

"That's your birth mark that all the kids used to bully you over when we were little" Gary said softly, "It was the reason you started wearing gloves."

"All Aura adepts have that mark" Gurkinn continued, "However they are never identical unless you're from the same bloodline. As you claim your Aura is identical to that of Sir Aaron's as should your mark be."

"So Ash is a descendent of one of the greatest heroes in history." Serena said slowly dragging out each word as though attempting to make some sense out of the whole ordeal.

"It would seem so!" Clement stated in a sense of wonderment.

"Huh, go figure Ashy-boy, it kinda explains a lot, with all the stuff you get caught up in."

"What do you mean by that Mr Oak?"

"Ash, I guess you could say, has a talent for attracting legendaries, how many have you met now Ashy? Nine, ten?"

"Gary!"

"What it's true, there was Shamouti Island with Lugia and the three legendary birds, then there was Celebi, the Deoxys, Jirachi, Rayquaza, Dialga and Palkia too oh and can't forget Giratina-"

As Gary continued his spiel Ash felt his cheeks glow every shade of red under the sun. "Arceus, Mew the three legendary lake Pokémon,and Suicune, Entei and Raikou too right?"

"Gary-"

"But the youngest Oak was far from finished; "Then in Unova there was Zekrom, Reshiram and Keldeo right?"

"Gary how could you possibly know about Unova? I haven't talked to you properly since Sinnoh!"

"Exactly, you tend to go MIA during your journeys and I don't hear from you for months at a time and can never seem to get a hold of you! So I do the next best thing, ask Grandpa! Otherwise I'm getting anxious thinking about what you're getting yourself into when you're not around, considering what you tend to get yourself into and all it's a pretty rational fear..."

"Really?"

"Yeah loser, you're my best friend after all!"

"You're quite the remarkable human being Ash Ketchum." The raven haired teen whirled around instantly finding himself face to face with two people he hoped never to see again.

"What are you two doing in Kalos?! We disbanded your team long an ever ago!" The only response he received was a pair of identical smirks. The two women that stood before them were dressed differently than the last time they'd seen them face to face, instead they wore black uniforms with a blood red insignia of the letter 'D' on their chests.

"What are you Galactic creeps doing here?" Gary demanded, "Just give up you'll never win!"

"Oh look Jupiter it's that pesky assistant of Professor Rowan's!"

"Looks like it Mars, who knew those two went way back?"

"You two are such a pain, well how about it Ash? Why don't we team up, for old times sake!"

Ash could only grin, "Sounds like a plan, let's take 'em down!"

"Blastoise let's do this!" a large, bipedal tortoise-like Pokémon materialised before it's trainer.

"Pikachu, I choose you!" The childhood friends stood side by side, adrenaline coursing through their veins.

"Skunktank!"

"Purugly!"

Both Pokémon stood facing off with their opponents, nether sides gazes wavering.

"Get ready Pikachu!" The raven haired trainer called.

"_On it Ash!" _The youngest Ketchum lost his bearings for a split second before giving his head a quick shake, he had to focus! "I have got to get used to this!" he grumbled returning his attention to the battle at hand.

"Blastoise, the biggest water pulse you can muster, try get them both!" The water Pokémon nodded reacting quickly and dousing both their opponents with a large orb of water, before they had a chance to make a move. "Good work Blastoise, alright Ashy-boy your turn!"

"Let's go buddy, you know what to do!"

_"Thunderbolt?" _

"Do you even need to ask? Do it!" Pikachu let out a battle cry a powerful thunderbolt engulfing their opponents and causing even more damage than it should have had due to the water.

"Purugly Fury-Swipes on Blastoise!"

"Skunktank, Night-Slash on Pikachu!"

"Dodge it!" Ash demanded. However the move hit before Pikachu had time to escape the clutches of the large poison type. Blastoise hadn't manage to dodge either his heavy build causing his speed to suffer. "Hang in there guys!"

"Blastoise, Rain dance then Surf!"

"Pikachu climb onto Blastoise's to dodge the surf, then get ready to use thunder!"

"Oh no you don't!" But it was no use the rain had begun to fall and Blastoise's surf was already in motion the electric mouse Pokémon on its back, when the move hit Pikachu launched himself into the air firing a powerful thunder assisted by the rain. Once the move hit, both Skunktank and Purugly were in a critical position. "Alright, I'm getting tired of this Purugly use Shadowball on that irritating assistant!" Mars commanded a wicked glint in her dark eyes, "And don't hold back"

"GARY!" Without a second thought the raven haired teen threw himself in front of his childhood companion, squeezed his amber eyes shut, and waited for the impact, it never came. when he finally worked up the courage to open his eyes he realised that in front of both his glowing hands a thin blue film had deflected the attack protecting both he and Gary from injury.

"Mars, we need to retreat!" Jupitar's tone was urgent, "The adept is stronger than the Boss had estimated!" The redheaded woman nodded in agreement. "Purugly smoke screen!" Suddenly the entire battle field was engulfed in thick smoke. Ash's hands still glowed dimly in the darkness, when the smoke cleared Jupitar and Mars were gone, Ash dropped his barrier and everything went black.

When he came to, the first thing that greeted him were the faces of his friends peering down at him concernedly. "W-what happened?"

"You overused your aura, your body isn't used to the immense energy that basis of defence requires." Gurkinn replied, "I personally would advise you to re-visit Sinnoh and ask for Riley's help to train your aura, it's already incredibly developed for one so young."

Ash remained silent seeming to consider the suggestion for a moment; "It wouldn't hurt, that's for sure!"

"It is worth considering Ashy-boy, it'll be good for you and might just help you reach your full potential as a trainer."

"Gary you sound like your grandfather!"

The youngest Oak gave a laugh, "That happens sometimes, but seriously, you should consider heading to Sinnoh."

"I should probably talk to the rest of our team huh?" Ash addressed the two Pokémon who had been staring at their trainer half afraid to speak in case they caused Ash to pass out again.

_"Yeah!" _Pikachu agreed,

_"But are you sure it's safe, I mean what if you overuse your aura again?!" _Riolu rambled.

"His communication with all of you is not using a large amount of his energy" Gurkinn explained, "Really all it is doing is allowing his heart to connect to each of yours even stronger than before, had he left it another few years it would have happened naturally, aura or no aura, never underestimate the bond between a trainer and their Pokémon. Release the rest of your Pokémon, I'm almost positive it won't affect you the way that aura shield did.

Ash gave a nod, struggling to his feet he unclipped his Pokéballs from his belt and threw them skyward. four more Pokémon materialised before their trainer as Greninja, Charizard, Talonflame and Hawlucha looked up at their trainer curiously before the new Pokémon by Ash's side caught their attention. _"Who's that?"_ Greninja questioned intrigued.

"That, Greninja, is Riolu-"

_"YOU UNDERSTOOD ME?!" _Greninja exclaimed excitedly,

"Yeah bud I did!" Ash answered with a slight laugh at Greninja's enthusiasm. At that piece of information The faces of the rest of his Pokémon lit up.

_"You can understand us now?" _Charizard said _"You Ash Ketchum never cease to amaze me!"_

_"This is so cool!" _Talonflame squawked in excitement,

"_This should be interesting!" _Hawlucha mumbled.

"Guys, how do you feel about going to Sinnoh for a while?" Ash questioned catching each Pokémon in his amber gaze.

"_Sin-noh" _Hawlucha said slowly looking at Ash oddly, "_I've never heard of this place!"_

_"It sounds cool though!" _Greninja enthused _"I think we should go!"_

"_But Ash, may I ask why?" _Talonflame's voice was inquisitive as he awaited his trainer's response.

"The reason I can speak with you now, is partially due to something called Aura."

_"Aura?" _Charizard questioned.

"Did it ask what aura was Ash?" Gurkinn enquired, the raven haired teen gave a nod. "Aura is the energy that resides in every living and non-living thing and some people, like Ash, have the power to control it and to solidify it, if Ash is trained correctly he can learn every Aura powered move that a Lucario knows."

"That is-" Clemont was lost for words as he could do nothing but gape at his friend.

"Ash you're like a superhero!" Bonnie exclaimed staring up at the older boy eyes filled with wonderment.

_"Well if Sinnoh is where you want to go, we won't argue, I think I can say we're all up for it!" _Charizard replied.

"What about you guys?" Ash questioned turning toward his companions,

"I would be all for it Ash, but after that attack today, I feel like I should return to Lumiose to defend the City if there's another attack!" Clemont explained.

"I think Vaniville town may need some protection, I don't know if that team, whoever they are will even set foot there, but I don't want to take that risk, It's my responsibility to protect my home, so I guess it's a goodbye from me too!"

Ash nodded, "I understand, do what you have to do! Well what about you Gary, up for a return trip to Sinnoh?"

The researcher gave a small smile; "Just me and you huh Ashy-boy?"

"Just me and you!" Ash echoed with a small smile. "A plane leaves from the airport here for Sinnoh tomorrow morning!" Gurkinn explained.

"Ash Ketchum!" The Raven haired teen whirled around to find himself face to face with a familiar tall, broad shouldered man with unkempt fiery red hair. "Lance?"

Next to him stood a tall, blond haired blue eyed man in his early twenties clad in a ranger's uniform. "Jackie?"

"It's been a while huh, King of the Seas!" His eyes twinkled mischievously yet they were slightly darker than Ash remembered, something had happened, something bad. It was the third person though that caused Ash's breathing to hit, a tall Raven haired man with striking crimson eyes, the same man Ash hadn't seen in almost ten years. He couldn't speak, the words caught in his throat as tears filled his amber eyes.

"H-he thought-" Gary managed to murmur,

"You were dead" Ash's voice was small and barely above a whisper transfixed, feeling as though he'd just stepped into a completely different time paradox. "We all thought you were DEAD!" tears streamed down his cheeks as his voice had grown from a hoarse whisper to an almost strangled cry.

"Why?" Gary whispered, "Why would you do this?"

At this point Ash's entire being was shaking with uncontrollable sobs.

"Why would you put him through this?"

"Because the world's about to end unless Ash complies with a goddamn prophecy!"

"What Prophecy?!"

"That's why I'm here, look I know I made a mistake keeping this from you-"

"Does mom know?"

"Look Ash-"

"Does mom know?!" Ash repeated voice firm leaving no room to argue.

"Yes, she knows, I made her promise not to tell you!"

"Why would you do that?!"

"Because I needed to keep you safe!"

"Keep me safe?"

"What sort of bullshit are you spouting Red, because I can't handle this right now!"

"Ash-"

But the boy had dissapeared into the streets of Shalour city.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this! **_**^-^ **_**It's different than anything that I've ever written before xD Thanks for the Reviews, follows and Favourites! ^-^**


End file.
